


Legend

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: "Apparently, there's a curse on Valentine's day," he said as he dumped an armload of groceries on the table. He kept talking as he started putting everything away. "Just on the town, not like, in general."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: February Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: legend.

"So I had to go over to Beacon Pointe today," Stiles said as he came through the door. He continued speaking even though Derek was nowhere in sight. "And I heard an interesting story from the dude at the paint store.

"Apparently, there's a curse on Valentine's day," he said as he dumped an armload of groceries on the table. He kept talking as he started putting everything away. "Just on the town, not like, in general.

"Anyway, according to the paint guy, if you ask someone to marry you on Valentine's day," Stiles paused dramatically as he put away the pasta. "A horrible beast will appear and chase you out of town, never to be seen again."

"Are they still telling people that?" Stiles turned around to find Derek leaning in the doorway. He frowned as he looked around. "Didn't you get the paint?"

"It's still in the car," Stiles said.

"Why didn't you bring it in?" Derek asked as he crossed the kitchen. He leaned in for a kiss, Stiles obliged him. 

"I brought in the groceries." Derek huffed but kissed him again before turning around and walking back out.

"Back to the story," Stiles said. "I asked what the terrible beast looks like, and I guess no one’s ever really gotten a good look at it. And it's been a really long time since anyone's even tried to propose on V-day.

"But what everyone agrees on was that it was big and growly and had glowing red eyes."

Derek returned to the kitchen just so he could glare at Stiles.

"And given you seem familiar with the legend, I'm thinking werewolf. Specifically of the alpha variety."

“It happened once,” Derek admitted reluctantly. “And it was before my mother was born, so I don’t know why they keep going on about it.”

“It’s not like anything exciting has ever happened in Beacon Pointe,” Stiles said, waving one hand dismissively. “What else are they going to talk about? Now stop stalling and spill.”

"It's really not that interesting," Stiles' face begged to differ. Derek grumbled but gave in. "According to my grandmother, my great-uncle Lester was in love with a woman who had no idea who he even was.

"But he was convinced they were mates, so he intended to propose to her on Valentine's, only to find her with her actual boyfriend, who was doing just that."

"Wow, that's so cliché. Also, Lester?" Stiles couldn't help but interject. Derek's glare ramped up. "Go on, I'm listening."

Derek rolled his eyes but went on. “So he transformed and chased the guy off in a jealous rage. Grandmother showed up in time to keep him from killing the guy.

“She dragged him home and told the pack what had happened. I guess they were already unhappy with his leadership, so they stripped him of his alpha powers, and grandmother took over the pack.”

“I didn’t even know you could do that,” Stiles said.

“Well, when your choices are to pass over your power or be killed,” Derek shrugged.

“Makes sense. You might be able to deal with one challenger, but if your entire pack is against you, probably best to let it go.” Derek nodded in agreement. “But hey, what about the other guy and his girlfriend?”

“Apparently, grandmother paid them a visit to explain what had happened and reassure them that they weren’t in danger, but they had already left town. As far as anyone knows, they never came back.”

“Well, that’s an unsatisfying ending,” Stiles said.

Derek shrugged again. “I told you it wasn’t very interesting.”

“Hey,” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand as he turned away. “Thanks for telling me anyway.”

Derek’s smile was so sweet that Stiles was powerless against it. He reeled Derek in and kissed him until they both forgot what they were talking about.


End file.
